


Intrude入侵

by Kagutuchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Trans Genji Shimada, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagutuchi/pseuds/Kagutuchi
Summary: 那没什么大不了的。他第一次是这么告诉自己的。第二次，第三次也是。他现在也这么告诉自己，在已经不记得有多少次他们以这种方式纠缠在一起的时候，就好像这很容易似的。杰西的嘴唇贴着他的下巴，杰西的身体覆盖着他，杰西的声音温柔而沙哑。源氏，源氏，源氏。
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 6





	Intrude入侵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intrude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693352) by [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness). 



那没什么大不了的。

他第一次是这么告诉自己的。第二次，第三次也是。他现在也这么告诉自己，在已经不记得有多少次他们以这种方式纠缠在一起的时候，就好像这很容易似的。杰西的手指伸进他的嘴里让他安静；杰西操他的废液道直到他觉得疼。暗影守望把他们送到世界各地去流血，但这只能让人们感到更加不安。

杰西的嘴唇贴着他的下巴，杰西的身体覆盖着他，杰西的声音温柔而沙哑。源氏，源氏，源氏。

如果他在离开暗影守望之前会被什么东西击垮，不是子弹或是炸弹。

会是这个。

两人周围还有别的特工在睡觉，至少是在假装睡觉。那些人会在几个小时内起床，其中不乏大多数将与杰西和源氏一起出发执行任务的人。他们呼吸平稳而深沉，少数人还在打鼾。源氏的喘息声在寂静中很突兀，尤其是当杰西还在他身上挪动着，将手指伸进他的嘴里的时候。

“嘘，”杰西低语，就好像他没有那么用力操源氏操得他不停地发抖一样，床垫的嘎吱声还比他们发出的任何声音都要大。“放轻松，甜心。”

源氏咬着杰西的手指，眼睛里闪烁着光，直到他尝到了血的味道——他喜欢杰西这么叫他。

但他讨厌自己喜欢它。

杰西吃痛，发出嘶嘶的声音，但是马上换出一个微笑，源氏在黑暗中看得一清二楚，臀部迎合的动作变得更快。他已经在不停地打颤，身体紧绷。源氏已经高潮过两回了，身下的床单湿漉漉的，但是杰西正让他再一次临近顶点。

“来吧，漂亮的家伙（gorgeous），”杰西咕哝着，仿佛源氏并不是什么锋利而危险的工具。“你知道你想要的。”不他不想ーー不是那么容易的，但是杰西从他身上描画下来的东西是残忍的，源氏的嗓音会因为这些话语而变得紧张和紊乱。“这就对了，”杰西说，沾满血丝的手指滑向他的下颌，同时他把源氏操上了高潮。

杰西的声音里有一种源氏无法理解的忠诚：当他叫他甜心，美人，漂亮的家伙的时候；当他触摸源氏的脸，或用嘴唇覆盖他的伤痕的时候。源氏是破碎的，是用金属和最黑暗的谋策拼凑起来的；他的皮肤时常会绷得太紧，骨骼会在夜里阵痛。有时候他仍然想把身上的这些不属于他的部分剖出来，撒在地上，哪怕只是为了能再一次感觉到自己是个人类。

然后杰西把他按在地上，用手指抚摸着他，好像他是什么值得崇拜的东西，让源氏想哭。

让源氏想尖叫。

杰西爱他，但他没有说。杰西在这方面太聪明了，源氏可以从他的眼睛里看得出来，也可以从他伸展开的手掌中感觉到，也可以从他们接吻时下颌的震颤感觉到，从源氏因受伤而流血时他颤抖的双手中感觉到。

源氏仅仅是躺下，分开自己的腿什么也没说。人们喜欢他，人们利用他，当完成任务后就将他抛弃。他不知道要怎么去阻止，也不知道自己是否愿意这样做。他伸展开身子等待着杰西，这是他唯一能做的。

源氏被制造出来就是为了杀戮的，还有做这事。

-

杰西在黑暗中爬上床，解开他，毯子还盖在他们身上。宽大的手掌捂住了他的嘴让他保持安静。大部分原因是当杰西把源氏压在身下的时候，这种方式能让他更容易安分下来。

以及当杰西安抚他的时候。

杰西在训练后的淋浴中释放（unravels解开，拆散）了他，跪在瓷砖上将他吃干抹净。源氏沉重的一条大腿搭在杰西肩上，一只手缠在他的头发里，高潮时的声音若有若无。源氏只有在他们独处的时候才洗澡。在他第一次把自己暴露在杰西面前的时候，感觉就像是一场挑战。他张开双腿，看杰西是否会惊讶于在那里发现的东西，他没找到的那活儿。杰西先是惊讶，然后是一个缓慢而愉快的微笑。

然后他把源氏吃掉了，直到他的系统被强制重启。他眨着眼睛试图让自己恢复意识，杰西看着他，脸上带着难以掩盖的自鸣得意的表情。而源氏并没有像他本应该的那样讨厌它。

当任务结束，事情变得太暧昧，太危险，太疯狂的时候，杰西会解开（unravels）他。他们推搡着彼此到各种交通工具的隐蔽角落，撕下刚好够杰西挤进去的一处衣角。他们总是鲜血淋漓的，而杰西总是在发抖。

有时源氏也会。

他告诉自己只有杰西才能拆解他的身体。即便杰西还没有把手伸进把源氏缠绕起来的那些结里，松开它们。那些把源氏禁锢起来的结。

它们正在把源氏撕扯得四分五裂。

杰西不知道自己在做什么，源氏也不知道如何让它们停下来。

今天的任务比往常更危险。虽然一向很混乱，但并不总能让他们害怕。可今天源氏看到一颗子弹擦过杰西的脸颊，看着红色在他脸上绽开，杰西错愕的深情以及那急促的呼吸。

再往左偏一英寸，源氏就会看着他死去。他们的目光交织在一起，杰西眼神里的东西让源氏的血液变得冰冷起来。失去他是一件轻而易举的事。

轻而易举到足以让源氏崩溃。

在返回苏黎世的船上找不到什么安静的地方，即使有，也没有能安顿下来的时刻。杰西是这次任务的主指挥官，因为他而受伤的特工太多，他瞒不住自己和源氏。

源氏也是一个伤员。他把自己藏了起来，等待着。

苏黎世是源氏最不喜欢的地方，因为暗影守望的特工会被隔离。他不知道这是他们令人不安还是被嫌弃了，或两者皆有。依源氏的经验来看，恐惧和厌恶是一体的，他已经待在这种环境里很长时间了。

总部的浴室总是很受欢迎，以至于人满为患。等到那里空无一人并不是一个好选择，于是源氏溜到某个角落，让杰西和其他特工在另一边，直到他被隐藏在充满着蒸汽和守望先锋给暗影守望创造的空间里。

他渴望和杰西单独在一起，但是现在显然周围都是人，尤其是在苏黎世。他们花时间谈论罢免指挥官莫里森以及他在这里驻扎的青年军；在暗影守望被派去做肮脏的活儿时，他们都在准备好帮助老人过街，把猫从树上弄下来。事情并不是那么简单的，每个人都知道，但是让问题围绕在身边感觉依然很好：在一个不会真正伤害他的地方，处在一个简单的对立之间。

源氏试图让紧绷的神经平静下来。洗完澡后他的手已经抖得不那么厉害了，视线角落里的那些错误的警告信息也消失了。其他人穿好了衣服，杰西拽着他在总部四处寻找加布里尔，以便向他汇报任务。但指挥官的通讯状态离线了，电话也不接。源氏他们离开瑞士其实有一段时间，加布里尔可能有很多事情要处理，但源氏最缺的就是耐心。

他仍感到焦虑。杰西今天可能会死，杰西可能明天会死。源氏如此努力以确保对他来说没有什么重要的东西ーー确保没有任何人能带走他可能会错过的东西。现在有了杰西，他唯一能为此等这么久，等着被强硬地压进什么东西里，被钳制住，被操。这是唯一能让他相信杰西还在这里的东西。真实的，完整的，就在他身边的。

他们最终找来了莫里森的办公室。门被锁上了，但杰西轻敲了几下控制面板，指示灯就从红色变成了绿色。门一开，里面空无一人，只有一张巨大的书桌，一把椅子，书架沿着墙壁一一排列。桌上的相框里有老旧的照片，杰克、加布里尔和安娜，以及各种证书和奖杯。杰西用自己的呼吸发誓，他实在找不着指挥官，而源氏没有给他再试一次的机会。

他推着杰西向前走，门在他们身后滑动关闭。源氏坐在杰克的桌子上，烦躁地拉着他。 杰西毫不犹豫地跟着，皱着眉头看着源氏，胳膊搭在他腰上。毫不犹豫，但令人困惑，一种无害的不确定。源氏按下面罩上的按钮，把它打开，放在桌子上，双腿缠在杰西的屁股上。

“需要你操我，”源氏说，声音几乎像他的感觉那样紧张。

这不会花很长时间：他的身体因为太需要杰西在自己体内律动而颤抖，如果非要等到彼此完成任务汇报，提交行动报告，再回到分配给他们的房间的话，那会让他发疯的。杰西抬起一只手，托起源氏的下巴，笑着把拇指放在他的下唇上，环顾四周。

“这里? 现在? ”

“对，”源氏抓住杰西的衣服捏了捏。他已经越来越硬了ーー有时候，源氏需要做的仅仅是看着他（就可以有反应）。

杰西会为他做任何事。

“上帝啊，”但他笑得更开了，还开始解腰带。“好吧好吧，去他妈的。”

杰克的办公室里很可能有摄像头，但即便如此，他们近期也没有去检查录像的理由。况且当杰克 · 莫里森的怒火能烧到他们俩身上时，暗影守望早已不存在了。

源氏扯下自己的裤子，随意地挂在一条腿上。他已经接触了大部分的装甲，在他试图让杰西靠近的时候，就不会有需要额外处理的护甲，也不需要小心的脚踝上的刀片。

当他在任何人面前脱衣服，让自己暴露在众目睽睽之下的时候，都是一种撕心裂肺的痛苦，但是对杰西来说，这种痛苦不会持续太久。杰西已经花了足够长的时间在所有源氏的肉体与金属交接的地方活动他的舌头，亲吻他的伤疤，虔诚地把嘴唇覆在他的脊椎上，让他再也无法把持。

杰西亲吻他，摸索着他的衣服，源氏允许了，完全释放他的欲望不再躲藏。他紧紧抓住杰西的肩膀，嘴里发出难以遏制的呻吟。当源氏感到杰西滚烫的阴茎压进了他的废液道，准备晃动他的臀部去迎接的时候，门外那阵熟悉的声音让他们原地僵硬起来。

是杰克和加布里尔，听起来他们在争吵。加布里尔正在厉声叫着那些繁文缛节的事请，杰克试图插话但没有成功。他们中的一个敲击着门口的控制面板发出咔嗒声。源氏能想象出加布里尔挥舞着愤怒的手势，尽管他没看见。

源氏一生的训练和暗影守望灌输给他们的直觉让他们瞬间躲到杰克的桌子下面，然后把椅子拉到他们身后的位置。 不过如果杰克试图坐下来，他们就完蛋了，但当下无处可藏，也没有时间思考。 如果他们还没有脱衣服的话，那彼此分开是件很简单的事，但源氏没时间穿回装甲了。

他们在书桌下拥挤的空间里互相看了一眼，源氏的眼睛在阴影中有些太亮了。杰西看起来很紧张，但莫名地有点愉悦，眉毛高高挑起。如果他们被抓也不会有真正的危险ーー顶多会被骂一顿。

至少加布里尔会声称已经教训过他们的，但这样的事情不会有持久的后果。如果他们开始讨论一些敏感的，聪明的话题，杰西肯定会说实话，但除此之外就不是什么危机事件了。

门滑开了，加布里尔的声音变得更大。杰西有点畏缩，但源氏只是翻了个白眼。加布里尔在某些方面让他想起了宗次郎：同样危险，同样强大，有时也同样冷酷无情。加布里尔是比宗次郎好上不少的人，但毕竟不是圣人。

大多数情况下唯一的区别是加布里尔会被条条框框拴住，就如同刚刚门被再次关上的时候，他正在抱怨的那些繁文缛节。

“......他们能逃出来纯靠运气，一切都是因为你那线人的狗屁情报！“

“我事先就问过你能不能继续执行下去！我问过你觉得安全吗？是你批准这项任务的！”

“因为我，愚蠢地，认为你的人干的事是对的！”

杰克呼吸沉重，房间里的紧张气氛奇妙地有所缓和。

“听着，我很抱歉，好吗？我说过了，对不起。事情搞砸了，虽然不是我的原因，但是我他妈的会像往常一样处理掉它，好吗？但是我接下来好几个小时不会再见到你了，明天你又要出门。我们可以抱着平板电脑随便吵多久，但现在不是时候。”杰克深深吸了一口气，慢慢地吐出来助他平静，“你知道那些规矩的。”

加布里尔哼了一声，好像有人把他们中的一个推到了墙上。低沉的笑声，和潮湿的声音。

”是啊，是啊，别浪费我们的时间。“

杰克低声道了一句同意，然后他们又接吻了，又发出了更多潮湿的声音，含糊的声音。头顶上的桌子因为有人推挤而摇晃。杰西看起来有点慌张，即使杰克和加布里尔像他们几分钟前一样渴望然后脱掉对方的衣服也不奇怪，暗影守望里每个人都知道杰克和加布里尔在一起，源氏估计守望先锋的大部分人也知道。这不是秘密，即使没有人会谈论它。

杰西对莱耶斯的感觉也不是什么秘密，即使他试图小心翼翼地不把它表露出来。杰西不够狡猾，他注意了很长一段时间，而且徘徊得太近。他总是第一个站出来执行令人不愉快的任务，让源氏强迫自己自愿与他并肩作战。当莱耶斯夸赞杰西的时候就跟看着花儿对着太阳怒放一样。

有时候取决于谁说这句话：他是加布里尔的左右手。

有时候，他是加布里尔的男孩。

杰西希望两句话都是真的，源氏没法反驳。他比任何人都清楚爱情是如何在一个人身上开花结果的，不管他们乐不乐意。它是如何扎根的，是如何一路向下扎到最黑暗的地方，直到它根深蒂固除非你将其撕碎。它是如何不经允许，不求原谅。

它一味索取，没有回报。它夺走了源氏。

也夺走了杰西，一次又一次。

那张桌子在杰克和加布里尔相互推搡的重压下滑动了些许，两人之间的吵闹声也更大了。源氏猜测事态有点严峻。

“不过能激怒你也算是件好事。当你有点生我的气时更有趣些。”

杰克从牙缝里挤出声音。随着加布里尔发出的气音，从桌子上方传来了他们的呻吟，好像有人在上面安定下来似的。

“也许对你来说，确实。跪下，开始干你的活儿。”

加布里尔咕哝着什么源氏听不太清楚的话，但接着就是他清晰的，作为回应发出的喘息声。

虽然看不见，但上面两人制造的声响使他们的声音听起来更脏了。杰克骂骂咧咧的喘气声，以及告诉加布里尔他的口活儿有多好，并用源氏觉得相当甜腻的声音叫他荡妇。就感觉像是杰西和源氏面面相觑了一辈子一样，去听杰克赞美加布里尔，然后又轮番侮辱他。当高潮到来时又是一阵气音，但这次不是杰克的。

“他妈的让上帝警告这个家伙，”加布里尔说，语气中带着明显的恼火，“你差点射进我眼睛里。”

加布里尔的嘴巴肿胀着，精液顺着脸颊往下滴，对杰西来说无异于一个活色生香的画面。他从喉咙后面发出痛苦的声音，然后用手掌捂住嘴，眼睛里含着歉意瞄了一眼源氏。声音有点大，前提是如果上面的人注意听的话。

然而似乎他们没有发现，因为杰克笑了起来。

“过来，让我帮你清理一下。”

杰西重重地呼气，当杰克发出更多潮湿的声音时摩擦着自己的手掌。源氏只能假设他应该是舔掉了加布里尔脸上的精液。他们两个的声音听起来很火辣，但源氏并没有像杰西那样受到影响，牛仔看起来像是马上要发出跟加布里尔的呻吟一样发牢骚了。

“轮到你了，”加布里尔说，杰西双眼睁大，眉头紧皱。杰克哼了一声作为回答，但没有从桌子上起身。

“唔，我不确定。但看起来我们有客人。”

这让源氏的胃有点不舒服，但他和杰西都没有马上动身。他们可能是在谈论通讯频道，或者客人在门口。

然而桌子上方传来一阵尖锐的敲击声，杰西退缩了。

“行了，出来吧。我能从在桌子后面的镜框上看到你们的倒影。”

他们花了点时间把费力地套上衣服，从桌子底下溜了出来。源氏本能地把面罩戴了起来，而杰西看起来受到惩处似的，但源氏只是避开了视线，拒绝与他们对视。杰克一脸通红，衣服皱巴巴的但还是勉强恢复了原状。他拽着加布里尔，对方的身体带着显而易见的僵硬，头发乱糟糟的，嘴唇还肿胀着。

杰西凝视着，视线从加布里尔鼓起的裤裆游移到他的脸上，然后又转回来。加布里尔的脸颊上还挂着一丝残留的精液。他抬手用指背擦拭，然后源氏就听见了杰西沉重的呼吸。

“你们他妈在这里干什么? ” 加布里尔问，瞥了他们一眼，尽管他已经知道了答案。他的声音里不带多少真正的愤怒——只有好奇，也许还有些谨慎。

加布里尔比杰西更能微妙地隐藏，但不足以掩盖他认为当下没有人注意时自己看向杰西的方式。杰西明目张胆地想要加布里尔，从他的脸上，从他每一步肢体语言中都可以看出这一点。在他的声音里，他所选择的词语里。为了取悦加布里尔几乎不择手段。

加布里尔没有表露出来，但源氏一直在观察。

源氏一直在等待他们中的一个停下来，做点什么。几个星期，几个月; 他不停地等，等待，等到他们之间除了微笑，憔悴，凝视之外，什么也不做。

“偷溜进我的办公室，躲在桌子底下......你两就这么想看这个吗? ”杰克斜了一眼问道。有微弱的酒精的气味，仅仅能被源氏那被增强的嗅觉注意到。杰克一直有在酗酒，酒劲很大。似乎有什么东西在变得更尖锐。

他经常能在杰克身上闻到酒的味道，但似乎从没有人注意，源氏也不在乎。杰西张了张嘴想回答ーー可能是想否认，但随后又闭上了嘴。

他脸上露出了坚定的神情，拇指勾在腰带上，肩膀放平，双眼有神，下颌高高地抬起。脸上的表情就和他第一次吻源氏的时候一模一样。这同样也是他能成为一名优秀士兵的原因——手稳，不作让步。

也是杰西准备承受不管会多么痛苦的伤害的姿态。

“如果我是呢? ”

杰克咧嘴一笑，有点惊讶，视线在他们之间移动。

“只有你? ”杰克问，意味深长地抓住源氏的眼神。源氏保持沉默，杰西则耸耸肩。

“源氏只是想借用你的办公室一会儿，小小地发泄一下。我没法代表他，但我确实非常想看这出戏。”

源氏忍不住从他的面板后面发出安静的笑。并不是说他认为杰西没有这方面的天赋，但是他肯定不指望他现在就天赋异禀，毕竟他一直努力地伪装自己。加布里尔上下打量着杰西，好像如果他足够努力的话就可以直视他一样。源氏不会称之为欲望，但那是一种渴求。只有在他在自己身上看到过这一点，才能如此容易地辨认出来。

因为他曾经在杰西身上看到过这一点。

加布里尔和杰西相互对峙了足够久，直到沉默令人感到不舒服，但事实并非如此。是杰克打破了宁静，从源氏没有注意到的地方掏出酒瓶喝了一大口，咧嘴笑出声。

“如果你想的话可以留下来看啊，”他看着源氏说，然后斜了杰西一眼，笑得更开了。“但你不只是想看，你想加入，对吧？”

杰西脸上露出惊讶的表情。加布里尔也是，虽然不那么明显。他们谁也没料到杰克会揭穿彼此的虚张声势。当杰西咬着嘴唇点头时，加布里尔的眼睛里闪着饥饿的光。源氏突然觉得自己像个入侵者：他们不需要他在这里。他转身朝门口走去，但杰西抓住他的胳膊，脸上带着恳求的表情。

“留下来，”他乞求道。杰西希望他在那里。

源氏曾经很擅长对他说不，但现在不一样。

现在他太虚弱了。

他向杰西点了点头，拽过桌子前的那把椅子，拖到一边，远离他们坐下。杰克满意地又喝了一口酒。

“那么，请自便，”杰克说。听起来像是命令。

大多数时候杰克说的每句话听起来都像是命令。虽然现在不是，但杰西仍然渴望服从。他坐在桌子上，在加布里尔站在他双膝之间时有点犹豫不决。

“你确定吗? ” 加布里尔轻轻地问，一只手放在杰西脸旁。杰西主动靠近它，视线从来没有从加布里尔的嘴上移开，他又点头。

“求你了，老大，”他说。加布里尔皱起了眉头。

“现在别这么叫我。”

“求你了，加布里尔。”

杰西听起来年轻许多。源氏不确定加布里尔值不值得，但一个人想要什么，和他们应该得到什么从来都是不相配的。

加布里尔靠过来亲吻他，源氏看着他们融合在一起，彼此相互紧攀，好像才刚刚意识到他们可以这么亲密一样。杰克随意地看了源氏一眼，咬紧下唇，从一处低矮的柜子上起身。那眼神几乎像带着阴谋一样ーー就像杰克一直看着加布里尔和杰西，甚至比源氏看得还久。

自从源氏在医疗中心被拼凑起来开始，杰克就一直看着他们彼此渴望着对方。

自从源氏在另一段人生里被鲜血所覆盖开始。

源氏的嘴角露出了一丝微笑，但被安全地藏在了他的面罩之下。他转过头，再一次打量杰西和加布里尔。加布里埃尔的双手放在杰西的脸侧，而杰西的手则伸进加布里尔的衬衫里。杰克和源氏像千里之外一样遥远，因为他们过于迷失在二人世界里。

现在一切都会变得更加复杂了，虽然对源氏来说那一直都很复杂。他以后可能会担心杰西的盲目和他那顽固又危险的忠诚。但现在除了为他感到高兴，别的什么都不可能去想。加布里尔一只手缠在杰西的头发里，另一只手搂着他的腰，亲吻着彼此，就像他们是为此而生的。源氏毫不怀疑，如果让他们自行其事，那两人会当场做爱。

“等回到罗马，你们俩有的是时间做这些事，”杰克笑着说，“让他躺在桌子上。你总说想好好利用他的嘴，对吧？ 除非你想独占他。”

加布里尔没有看向杰克，而是向杰西确认。

“你介意杰克加入我们吗? ” 加布里尔平静地问。杰西看了杰克一眼，又看了一眼源氏。源氏抬起头ーー杰西不用看就能知道他在下面的表情，意思是你问我干什么？

杰西笑了笑，舔舔嘴唇点下头。

“好的，”他深呼吸，加布里尔再次吻他，把他放在桌子上，一只手掌放在他的胸膛上。

加布里尔绕着他走，俯下身去给杰西倒挂着的吻。他的头悬在桌子的边缘，臀部勉强在另一头作支撑。桌子不是很够大，但至少看起来够结实。加布里尔用拇指摩擦着杰希的嘴，另一只手蹭着他鼓起来的裤子。

“不用做到这个地步的，如果你不想的话，”加布里尔说，伴随着杰西的呻吟。

“加布里尔，如果你现在不把你的老二放进我嘴里，我会发疯的。我等了太久了，而且现在才找回你的那点道德观念不觉得太晚了吗。”

杰克大笑着又喝了一口酒。加布里尔翻个白眼，轻轻拽着杰西的头发。

“妈的闭嘴，”加布里尔咕哝着但还是解开了裤子，把自己释放出来。

杰希发誓他以前见过加布里尔在淋浴时的裸体，也见过他在执行任务后各个脱衣服的阶段，但从来不让他看到想看的样子。源氏看出来了，因为他的视线在闪躲，脸颊变得粉红。现在杰西凝视着，深深地呼出一口气，张开了嘴。加布里尔很大ーー但不如杰西的大，但是考虑到别的因素是很难作出公平的比较的。杰西把嘴张得更开，加布里尔喂进他的阴茎，把一只手掌平放在桌子上。

“操，杰西。”

源氏把手放在两腿之间，曲起腿在衣物之外摩擦自己。看着加布里尔缓慢地把自己深深地送进杰西嘴里是他见过的最火辣的事情之一。杰西的眼睛在闭上之前几乎是黑色的，他伸手抓住加布里尔的大腿，把他拉得更近些。在他的嘴被操的同时加布里尔试图慢下来，但无法控制自己。加布里尔的臀部摇摆得更快了，他腾出来手托住杰西的下巴，看着他，一次又一次没入在杰西的嘴里。源氏不能自己总盯着看，那太过于引人注目了以至于源氏差点没看见杰克在杰西腿间放了一把椅子。

杰西继续呻吟着，直到杰克解开他腰带拉开拉链，把裤子一直拉到脚踝。杰西已经够硬了，看起来硬得发疼，阴茎的顶端发红，前液一直流到了他的腹部。当杰克的手指抚摸上去时杰西忍不住抽搐了一下，杰克笑了。

“看上去撑不了多久了，”他说，几乎是在嘲笑，“上帝，看看你。”

他吞下了小杰西，就好像那没有多大似的一直吞到喉咙里。光是看着就能让人无法抗拒： 杰西呜咽着，颤抖着，躺在那里；杰克给杰西口交，就好像有人付钱给他一样，一边发出欣赏的声音一边自我感觉良好。加布里尔试图对杰西手下留情，但他一直紧紧抓着，呻吟着，最终加布里尔选择让步，操进他的喉咙，直到那里和他的尺寸相称。

源氏把一只手探进了衣服里，两根手指按压着自己，手掌心在肿胀的下体上摩擦。杰克和加布里尔在从两个方向摧毁着杰西，使得他更快地到达边缘。杰西很漂亮，腿搭在杰克的肩膀上，裤子从一只脚踝上垂下来，臀部向前送进杰克的嘴里；他紧紧抓住加布里尔，为他张开喉咙，在试图呼吸到足够的空气的时候胸部起起伏伏；嘴唇周围和脸颊上都流着不明液体。他变得一团糟。

仅仅看着杰西颤抖和喘息，源氏也许能把自己弄到高潮，但他抑制住了这样的感觉。不管这里发生了什么，杰西在这之后都会好好照顾他的。尽管他自己的动作已经很快，很深入了，但是靠自己获得高潮总是比让杰西弄更困难。他舔着自己的手指，将空余的那只手伸进衣服里，湿润的指关节在里面不断地摩擦。

杰克是对的，那不需要花费很长时间，仅仅几分钟杰西就高潮了。他的脊椎弓起，杰克发出满意的叹息，吞下了所有的种子。他抚摸着杰西的大腿，像在试图抚慰他。尽管如此，杰西并没有让加布里尔退出来，只是发出破碎的呜咽，围绕着加布里尔的阴茎发出模糊的喉音。但杰西还没来得及完成全套，加布里尔就开始颤抖了。他抓住杰希的下巴，贯穿它，过了一会儿便逐渐放松了下来。

加布里尔抬起杰西的头，一只手固定，另一只手擦着他的嘴角。

“耶稣基督啊，”加布里尔说，杰西笑着看着他，看起来像喝醉了一样。

他绕过桌子去亲吻杰西，杰克坐在椅子上，嘴上肿胀湿润。 这已经够淫秽的了，但是杰克看着源氏，视线上下打量着他，带着明显的兴趣。

“你呢? ”杰克问，凝视着源氏的手在双腿之间懒洋洋地玩弄自己，“看来轮到你了。这可是加布里尔最好的兵器之一，我们应该好好照顾它。”这是一句挑衅，源氏认为。

源氏保持着他的目光，小心谨慎地，切断了大脑中关于杰克 · 莫里森是怎样的一个人的部分。作为人，加布里尔 · 莱耶斯是什么样的人。他们会想什么，做什么，感觉什么。

杰克 · 莫里森足够大，足够健壮，足够强大，足以把源氏推到墙上，对他为所欲为。他肌肉发达而英俊，双眼富有神采，看起来要把源氏生吞活剥了一样。

虽然源氏已经不是过去的他了，但一部分的他还在徘徊，即使那部分已经被痛苦和愤怒埋葬了很长时间。他渴望被需要的那部分，不仅仅是饥饿，更渴望被注视的那一部分。

就像有人愿意为他破坏什么。

就像有人愿意击碎他。

源氏熟读过去的自己。他站起来脱掉衣服，把帽衫拉过头顶脱掉，走向桌子。杰西坐起来给源氏留出空间，让他坐在杰西身边，手掌放在身后的桌子上，两腿张开。他已经因为杰西的表演和自渎而湿透了。这是一个挑战，至少是对杰克的回应。

杰克把胳膊放在源氏的大腿之下，紧紧地靠着，张着嘴，几乎要把他的舌头探进源氏的废液道深处。源氏沉重地呼气，手指几乎要戳进桌子里。杰克仍然盯着他，看着他弓起背，提起他的臀部；他知道他在做什么，而且他很擅长。杰西在他旁边，用鼻子蹭着源氏的喉咙，吻了吻他。

当只有他们两个人的时候，源氏会摘下他的面罩回吻，但即便那样他有时候还是会等一会儿，等到他心烦意乱的时候，事情就容易多了。这个举措要比杰克的用舌头舔他，或者杰西的牙齿摩擦他的脉搏亲密太多（Intimate）。 加布里尔仍然在杰西身边徘徊，源氏能感觉到他的目光，但很难把视线从杰克身上移开。

他在极力控制自己的反应，但是杰克的吮吸让他不停地颤抖，热气几乎要从各个端口喷出来。 源氏滑下身体用肘部作支撑，然后是他的背，一只手抓住杰西的大腿，另一只拽住杰克的头发。杰西顺着他俯下身，亲吻源氏所有裸露出来的皮肤，还有他的金属面具。

这与杰西吃掉他的方式截然不同，以至于源氏在他的视觉装置的角落里弹出了错误信息。他已经习惯了杰西，习惯了他是如何慢慢建立源氏的状态，直到他颤动；习惯了他是如何让自己一直在高潮的边缘直到崩溃，只有连双手也在不自觉地抖动、眼中含着泪水的时候，才让他解脱。

杰克没有这样的耐心，至少现在没有。他对着源氏的废液道发出呻吟，带着一股杜松子酒的味道。他舔舐吮吸的时候瞳色深沉，手指戳进源氏的大腿肌肉和机械接触的地方。源氏的声带出了点故障，在他喘气和紧张的时候，浑身不少地方都有些静电干扰。杰克找机会用力按压了一下，亲吻着源氏大腿内侧，肆无忌惮地在那些伤疤上留下痕迹，然后又紧紧地贴回着他的废液道。

他的喉咙上会因为杰西的啃咬留下瘀伤，大腿上会留有杰克的齿痕。

源氏在杰克的舌头上颤抖着交了出去，用力扯着杰克的头发，靠在杰西身上。杰克还在深入，直到源氏变得过于敏感，不得已把他推开。

他笑着往后推了推，擦擦嘴，但是杰西是没有那么容易被阻止的。他把手掌覆在源氏身上，折磨他，就只是为了看他再次浑身发抖。

“我想干你，”他轻轻地呼气，看着源氏的眼睛寻求许可，“现在就想。”

源氏做了总是在做的事，就是当杰西向自己索求的时候点头，为他打开自己，让他拥有自己。

杰西爬到源氏身上，把他拽到桌子边缘。他站起身让自己和源氏的胯部齐平，用他的阴茎顶在那儿的褶皱上摩擦。

“你们俩做爱很久了，是吗? ” 杰克说着，腾出了桌子前的椅子，坐在窗台上。

这句话带着半疑问半陈述的意味。杰西点点头，按了一下源氏，彼此都沉溺在熟悉的感觉中。事情已经脱离了源氏的控制，这是他仅仅能知道的部分。杰西填满了他，杰西的手放在他的头发上。

杰西爱他。

源氏希望知道自己是否也有同样的感觉。

“对，”杰西呼气，覆在源氏身上，在他的面罩上专致地亲吻。源氏摸索着插销，把它拆了下来。

他只是一个人类，杰西想要亲吻他，他无法拒绝。当面罩落到桌子上，再落到地板上，让源氏的脸暴露在外，杰西便不再浪费时间，让他们的嘴贴了在一起，恍惚地抚摩着源氏的后颈，那一排由螺丝钉深扎进去的后颈。几乎是不假思索地。

深情地。

“让加布里尔操你，你操岛田，怎么样? ”杰克问道，好像这句话不会给杰西造成宛如重击的效果似的。

岛田。源氏听见了。杰克刚刚让他达到了几乎快重启控制系统的一次高潮，但他仍然还是岛田。这不知怎地让源氏感到心安，帮他集中注意力。

杰西使劲挪动他的屁股，就像忍不住要把自己埋起来，闭上眼睛将彼此的额头靠在一起一会儿。当他睁开眼时瞳孔变得黑而深邃：他在问源氏同样的问题。

向源氏乞求。

“没关系的，”源氏柔软地说。现在他和源氏在一起。

当这一切结束，源氏会和他在一起的。

“求你开始吧，”杰西说。

加布里尔呻吟着伏在更贴近源氏的杰西的背上，双臂环抱着他，杰克在抽屉里翻找着。过了一会儿他递给加布里尔一个几乎空了的润滑油瓶子，源氏一点也不惊讶地注意到了。杰西坐起来，转过头好让加布里尔吻他。这是一个尴尬的角度，加布里尔双手被润滑油浇湿，但他们都渴望能快点准备好。

“告诉我你准备好了，”加布里尔在亲吻之间喃喃自语。源氏可以通过他的肢体语言，比如杰西通过抚摸源氏的脸和头发来判断他什么时候可以。

“没关系的，就只是......来吧，加布里尔，别他妈开玩笑了。”

他似乎在听，因为杰西的节奏在相当一段时间内是紊乱的，当加布里尔亲吻杰西的脖子和肩膀，手臂，以及打开他的时候。源氏以前操过杰西，但已经过去很久了，那道具还放在罗马，大概这可以让杰西更容易操他一些，更不用说他有多么不假思索地要把事情做到底。照顾源氏，正如他自己所说的。

杰西想让加布里尔“照顾”自己很多年了，从他的声音里可以听出来，他的呼吸是那么沉重。在加布里尔进入他身体之前就崩溃了。

他时不时地伏下身子亲吻源氏，但是他僵硬的嘴并没有再进一步的动作，仅仅是贴合在一起。他神经紧张地操着源氏，试图把控住自己但频频失败。杰克仍然在监视着，随意地发号施令，让加布里尔快一点，慢一点，看着他啊，加布。

他迷失了。

当加布里尔再一次完全进入杰西时他已准备好越过这个顶点了。他们一起运作，杰西进入源氏，加布里尔沉下来，找到一个稳定的节奏，即使杰西明显不知所措。加布里尔把脸搁在杰希的脖颈间里，杰西把手伸到身后按住加布里尔，手指插在他的头发里，他的另一只手环着源氏的脖子。如果是别人那么源氏会称之为占有欲，但杰西不是的。

杰西身上承载的感情太多。他不知道该如何拥有一个人。

他只知道如何被拥有。

加布里尔第一个缴了械，不知何故。源氏也不能因此责怪他什么。杰西晃动着着身体祈求着，不把所有东西都给他是不可能的。加布里尔完事后留在杰西身后，手掌抚摸他的皮肤，看着他倒在源氏身上。

杰西的脸红透了，瞳孔涣散地盯着源氏，像是在寻找一个答案。源氏抬起双臂，扶正杰西的脸，希望他能找到那个答案。

源氏不知道自己是否能像杰西爱他那样去爱一切，就像杰西爱加布里尔那样。

就像杰西去爱所有在他奔赴之时，向他伸手然后抓住不放的人一样。

源氏不知道自己能不能，但杰西可以让他感到安全。杰西让他觉得自己是被需要的，即使他们完事后一起躺在黑暗中的每一个夜晚。

事情最终会以丑陋的样貌结束，源氏是肯定这一点的。但是现在的杰西是美好的，其他都不重要。

一切是混乱、尴尬和紧张的，但是当他们离开的时候，杰西会在他身边。他们一起滑进床铺，丝毫不关心谁会看着他们。杰西稍后也许会去见加布里尔，但现在他是源氏的。

杰西不知道该如何拥有一个人，但源氏会记得的，无论他喜欢与否。


End file.
